GundamThe New Dawn
by Destroyer-Gundam7
Summary: Konichiwa! This is my first time writing a story in english. I hope everyone will enjoy what i write. Please give me a few pointer or two.


Gundam – The New Dawn-  
Dearly departed

Location: Earth Federation MS academy, Black Rock Desert, Nevada.  
Date:UC 0097.Time:0800.

Young Asian mans around 20 years old sat down in one of the chair near a window of the academy cafeteria alone. The view outside is lifeless. The surrounding are all covered with sand. The only in and out of this academy is by air. He was wearing a full black pilot suit He was looking through a document about RX-78-1. He then put the document aside the document and look out side.

"What a boring test! To think the question was that hard."

Suddenly, another men that age as him enter the cafeteria. He too wears the same black pilot suit.

"Hijaz! Hijaz!" shouted the men while weaving his right hand while walking towards the man that sat down alone in the cafeteria.

The man that sat next to the windows look at the person that is calling him. "Huh… King. That took you long enough to finish the test."

"It is easy to you since your rank is Lt. (Lieutenant). Me, I'm just a Corporal. And not to mention that I only sat behind you in MIG-47. You always get all the fun!" said King while siting down in front of Hijaz.

Hijaz giggle, "Don't you ever learn any thing while being my partner? What a shame!"

"And now, you can have fun too after we finish this MS trials. You can ride your own MS in the battle," said Hijaz again while putting a smile in his face.

"Ok! I'll try my best to finish this trial. I can't wait to be in battle in one of those MS. Let's finish the Zeon rebel," said King in high and spirited tone.

After hearing the Zeon word, Hijaz facials turn from a happy face to sad face. "Zeon huh".

Both of them left the cafeteria. Even though Hijaz put a smiling face, his hearts feel very heavy about the Zeon. He feels in between two roads. A soldier duty or as a human being. Which one must he choose? For now, he chooses himself as a soldier.

-~----@----~-

Location: Earth Federation MS academy, Black Rock Desert, Nevada.  
Time:2215.

Hijaz sat in a chair that is in front of Lt. Colonel room. He was wearing a formal Earth Federation officer uniform. Through his eye, it seems his body is there but his soul is now wondering somewhere. He didn't realise that the Lt. Colonel secretaries call his name four times. His souls finally enter his body when the secretary tries to shake him. He grabs the secretary right hand firmly. The secretary cries out.

"Gomen, Lisa! You got soft hand," then he releases the secretary hands slowly with an innocent smile.

He gets up and moves towards the Lt. Colonel's room. He stops in front of the door. After making sure his uniform is neat and tidy. He then knocks the door and asks permission to enter. 

"You may come in, Lt. And close the door will you," said the Lt. Colonel.

Hijaz walk towards the Lt. Colonel table after he closed the door and then salute the Lt. Colonel while greeting him. The Lt. Colonel saluted back and asks Hijaz to take a sit. Hijaz grab a chair and sat down.

"I bet you know the reason I call you here, Lt."

"Is this about that evening incident, sir?"

"Yes Lt. From the sergeant report, he wrote that you dash to the enemy zone and eliminate almost half of the target using only 2 beam saber. Nice strategy. Using your wingman as backup. To me, that is reckless move. If that were a real combat, you would have been kill. The technician's report stated that you reconfigure every thing. From the electronic to the circuit board of the MS. You know you shouldn't mess with the machine."

"Sorry sir. I have to do it because its maneuverability is quite slow. With the changes that I have made, I have change from 30% to 75% chances of maneuver."

"Enough Lt.! From this day, I want you not to make any changes to MS. You got me, Lt.?"

"I got you sir. No more modification then. All by the book. May I be dismiss sir?" he stands up.

The Lt. Colonel gives him the permission. Hijaz saluted back and thanks the Lt. Colonel before getting himself out of the office. As he opens the door, two ranking officers enter the Lt. Colonel room, major and civilian. Hijaz give a salute to the Major and then close the door.

"The other man in the civilian cloth. He could be from the Intel. What make Intel send one of his men here in the time like this? I sense something bad might happen to me."

Hijaz walk away after he smiles to Lisa. Meanwhile, in the Lt. Colonel room, the two people that wanted to see the Lt. Colonel sat in front of the Lt. Colonel.

"Colonel, I want you to meet Mr. Eden. His from Intel who're here to evaluate the test," said the Major.

"Thank you, major Carter. Let's get to our main business then. It seems this Lt. Hijaz score is almost perfect. 99% of his answer is correct. Only one answer that bugs me," said Mr. Eden.

Lt. Colonel looks at Mr. Eden with thousand questions in mind, "What's that Mr. Eden?"

Mr. Eden sit straight and said, "About the last question that is if one of your colleague trying to shoot down an unarm and defenseless enemy soldier, what would you do? Give reason."

"So, what did he answer, Mr. Eden?" ask the Major.

"His answer was shot his colleague Mobile Suit where he cannot fire upon the enemy soldier because in the act of war, all enemy soldier that surrender must be treated equally as if he or she is a human rights."

"That bad huh?" said the Lt. Colonel while his shoulder sank down a bit.

"When I personally approach him and ask the question that what if the entire colleague wanted to kill this enemy. He answers that he will do every thing in his power to protect the enemy. This is because the enemy has the rights to get the fair trials," continue Mr. Eden.

"This is why you shouldn't put his name in one of the MS team, sir" said the Major.

The Lt. Colonel looks confuse. "I know Major. But what can I do. His number 1 on the charts to be sends for tomorrow transfer. I cannot just drop him down from the list just like that."

The Major gets up and took out a piece of folded paper that contains a list of name in front of the Lt. Colonel. "Who said any thing about dropping him. Just transfer the list name to another division. The Malaysian military government won't suspect anything. Replace his name with my son name. With your approval, it may works."

"Can it be done, Mr. Eden?" ask the Lt. Colonel.

Mr. Eden nodded and said, "It could be done if you give your signature and approval, sir. Since his mother was a Zeon pilot, I don't want him in my team either because he might betray us one day if he did join the MS team. It is better for him to join the Falcon team."

The Lt. Colonel signs the form and gives his signature on the paper. Every thing is settle and all of them raise and shake hands to confirm the transformation.

The next day, the big day has come where the result of transferring to the unit will be announced at the grand screen. There were a lot of recruits gathered there to get their printed result. King and Hijaz went to the computer desk together. Hijaz let King view his result first. After keying the military number, the result was out. King jump in joy because his name was in the MS team. He shows it at Hijaz with tears of joy. 

Hijaz smiles and said, "I'm happy for you, King. You finally get your dreams." 

"If it wasn't for your guidance Hijaz, I wouldn't make it. Now, let us see you get that number one place in MS team promotion."

Hijaz punch in the number and the results come out. Hijaz don't believe his eye. His dream of becoming the MS pilot just left as a dream. Hijaz could only smile on what fate he is in.

"I'm really number one. But in the Falcon team. Oh well, I guess it is better than flying the MIG." 

Hijaz try to cheer himself. But King can see through those brown eyes that deep inside Hijaz heart is that he is crying. King can only try his best to cheer his friend.

"Well King, its look like I will never be your wingman than."

"But, we can still do what we both do. Protect the earth from the enemy," said King.

Hijaz look at the time. "It look like I have 30 more minute before taking the Falcon to Atlanta for my briefing."

King hold Hijaz right shoulders and said, "Let me escort you there. Consider it as my last mission as your partner."

Hijaz smile. "Ok then. You can fly my MIG-47. Take good care of her when you get back here ok."

-~----@@----~-

On the air, one Falcon unit and an MIG-47 fly side by side to its destination. There was no other plane in the air. Both of the planes fly freely like they conquer the sky.

"Lt. What will you do now?" ask King.

"I guess I have to follow what fate has install for me then. Don't worry about me, I'll try again next time to be in the MS team," answer Hijaz while putting a smile face.

Suddenly, an alert light flashes on Hijaz radar. Hijaz check the coordinate of the unknown object. Hijaz put on his helmet and thinking on to investigates the object that is falling from the space.

"King, I got something on my radar. Let's go and investigate it."

"Ok you lead. What is the coordinate then, Lt.?" ask King while setting the bearing on the computer.

After pushing a few buttons, Hijaz answer, "It's about 3.5K from us. Near the Great Salt Lake. Let's give full power to the thruster."

"I'm with you Lt. It's just like the old days."

Both plane fly with it's top speed towards it's new destination. In the same time, near Great Salt Lake, a few fighter plane types F-14 was scramble to the place to engage the unknown object. The unknown object was two Axis fighter planes. The pilot must be a very professional fighter because just in a few minutes, almost half of the Earth Federation F-14 was shot down. Both of the Axis fighter planes were to fast for F-14 to catch up. 

As Hijaz and King arrived, all F-14 was eliminate. Hijaz was stunned upon what he saw. Finally, he meets his match.

"King, don't interfere in this dual. This guy in red is mine. You take the black one down."

After being said, Hijaz increase the speed to go after the red Axis fighter plane. Both Axis planes break off when they realise that Hijaz and King was chasing them. Hijaz chase down the red plane. Hijaz fire a missile and shot a few round of bullet upon the red plane. But the enemy manages to escape all the attack.

"Damn. This guy is good. Too good. I want to know who this guy is," said Hijaz.

"Hey Hijaz, I manage to shot down the black one. It took all the missile of you MIG to finish this guy up. How are you doing?" said King.

"I'm almost there," answer Hijaz.

Hijaz fire four Hawk missiles. Hijaz budget that the enemy will evade those missiles since he hasn't shot out the counter flair upon the previous missile that was shot. Finally, the enemy plane goes as Hijaz expected. The Falcon Vulcan gun started to fire all the round it got. Two bullets manage to hit the enemy. The enemy plane started to give out a smoke. It flies up to the clouded sky. Hijaz smile and started to chase the enemy down.

When the view is cleared, Hijaz was shock. He see in front of him is a huge Axis carrier. The carrier is coming straight for him. In that desperate moment, Hijaz maneuver to his right side to avoid being hit by the carrier.

"Huh… That was close. That enemy plane must be from that carrier. It seems to be that the carrier is shot down maybe by the E.F battle ship from the hole on the side of the deck. It seems too be drooping down," Hijaz look at the carrier.

"It will be risky but I have to enter the enemy ship to find out who is that pilot," Hijaz think to himself and then fly the Falcon towards the carrier open air lock.

As Hijaz landed his Falcon at the landing bay, there was no enemy on sight. Hijaz scan for any nearby life form. The scanner shows that there isn't any one near by. There was only two life form detected. One is at the control room and the other is at a hallway. Hijaz decided to go to the control room to help assist on landing the carrier. Hijaz run towards the control room. As he reaches the main door of the control room, a shot from a gun echo through the corridor.

"Stop Earth Federation. If you don't, I'll shoot you."

Hijaz look at the voices that come from his back. He saw a young girl in a red pilot suit holding a Glock 17. She is about 19 years old. Hijaz could sense that she's the pilot of the red Axis plane due to the red jump suits that she is wearing.

"So you must be the pilot of the red plane then," said Hijaz.

Hijaz then started to laugh because he didn't expect to find out that the worthy enemy is a girl.

"What so funny?" ask the girl.

Hijaz stop for a while and answer the girl question, "You. I thought I was fighting a man. But a girl, that something new to me."

Hijaz then continue to laugh out loud. The girl become frustrated and started to fire a few round up. Hijaz stop laughing.

"I'm not a girl! I'm a lady!"

"Oh really! And I bet this is your first time pointing a gun towards a person then," said Hijaz while pointing his right finger towards the girl.

"How do you know?"

"That rookie eyes and shaking hands. Only a rookie holds the gun for the first time can only done that stupid mistake," said Hijaz trying to provoke the girl.

Hijaz move closer and closer towards the girl. The girl had worn him that she will shoot him if he get any closer. But Hijaz got the feeling that the girl is just bluffing. The girl finally pulls the trigger. She fire the gun blindly until it ran out of ammo. Hijaz quickly grabs the gun from the girl and secures it then removes the clips. The girl got scared.

"Please don't do anything to me."

Hijaz don't understand what did the girl meant by that. Suddenly, the ship makes a rough landing upon the lake. Hijaz jump toward the girl to cover her from the rough landing. The carrier creates a massive wave and the water splash on to the shore. A few minutes later, the ship was at a full stop near a shore. Hijaz gets up and saw the fragile girl on the floor.

"Are you alright? What's your name? I'm Hijaz from Malaysian Special Task Force," said Hijaz while giving her the smile.

The girl look at Hijaz and answer, "I'm fine. I'm Alicia. Alicia Khan."

The door of the control room open and a lady around 30 years come out of the room. She was shock to see both of them lying on the floor.

"Alicia, what are you doing down there? If you wanted to get it on, you should do it on bed. That is more romantic that the cold floor."

"It's not what you think," said Hijaz in a shock.

"Oh! Why did the E.F shot you down then, Miss…?" ask Hijaz.

The lady smile and answer, "What a gentlemen. Call me Kycilia. Well, this ship was from the secrete storage of the Titan meteor. We got it out but when the E.F. Battleship Glinted found out, thinking it is one of the Titan rebels, they shot us. We got authoriseation to bring this ship back to lunar base. And you want to know what, Lt. Hijaz, the E.F wanted to get rid the entire Zeon and Axis member and ex-member for good. Including your mother."

Hijaz shock. How could Kycilia know his name and his rank? Even what he hears about his mother? 

"How do you know my name, Ms. Kycilia?"

"Have it been that long. You remember that you have attended the reunion of your mother and her friend in the Zeon friction right. Let me see now, there was Nina, who teach you about the technician of the gundam and Zaku, Aina Saharin, your MS mentor. And a few other people there," answer Ms. Kycilia.

"So you were there."

Suddenly, Hijaz comm. link started to ring. Hijaz pick up the call.

"Yes King. Give me the situation out there."

"You better get out of there quickly. E.F are sending three airborne RGM-79 here," answer King.

"Ok, I'll come out with the prisoner then. Black Falcon out."

Kycilia look at Hijaz with a serious look and ask, "Are you really arresting us? You know that they will not let any one alive even your friend out there to tell what had happen here."

"I have no choice. I must take her in. She had shot down a few of F-14 pilots. She have to go for a trials for her act," answer Hijaz.

"Ok then. But can you personally send her off to the trials then. Can you make sure she gets the trial? Promise me?" ask Kycilia.

"Ok. I will. She will get the fair trials in the military court"

"That's settle. Follow me, I have a present for you."

Kycilia walk towards the hanger room. Hijaz and Alicia follow her from behind. When they reach the destination, it was pitch dark in there. Kycilia switch on the light. It was too bright. It hurt Hijaz eye. When the sight was clear, Hijaz was amaze on what he saw in front of him. It was a gundam. But, the gundam wasn't in any E.F documented record.

"Ms. Kycilia, this type of gundam isn't in any record that I have look upon the central database before. And there wasn't any news that either the Federation or Zeon are trying to create any new type of Mobile Suit."

"Hijaz. Let me present to you, AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra. Or known as…" said Kycilia.

"RX-78 GP04G. Best know as GP04. I thought it was only a rumor," said Hijaz.

"You will escort her with this. She will follow you to get this so call justice that you seek. But I warn you, they will not take anyone alive."

"What about you, Ms. Kycilia? Will you come with me," ask Alicia while looking at Kycilia.

"No Alicia. I'll stay here till it is safe for me to come out. Don't worry about me. I have it all figured out. And it is a best chance for both of you," said Kycilia while holding Alicia shoulders with a big smile.

She looks at Hijaz and said, "Take good care of Alicia for me for a while."

Hijaz nodded showing that he will take good care of Alicia until she receives the fair trials. Hijaz sat at the pilot sits and trying to start the GP04G. Alicia went into the cockpit and sat behind Hijaz, where there is another sit right behind him for the Co-pilot to sit at. As Hijaz about to close the cockpit door, Kycilia call Hijaz to ask something.

"You should give this gundam a name."

Hijaz look a side and cannot come up with a name. "For now, let's call it by its original name. Any way, I'll trade this gundam to the E.F to less the punishment for Alicia."

"What a shame. You'll passing up these great machines to the wrong hand for Alicia sake. That could also mean that there is hope for both of you to… Any way, before you go, I want to tell you something that might happen as you step out that door," said Kycilia while looking at the hanger door.

"The E.F MS will be waiting for us to give-in right now," said Hijaz.

"They will kill all the objective and even any witnesses. In other words, you and your friends have just been issued a death warrant. For your safety, I'll mount a shield and Stϋrm booster. Trust me on this. You'll need them the most."

The cockpit door then closes. It was dark pitch after the cockpit door closes. A few minutes later, the cockpit was bright again. The sound of the MS engine and a few electronic gadgets as the surrounding started to become bright. The surrounding show the looks from out side view of the cockpit. The cockpit wall was made by a new technology that receives the image from the eye of the gundam. And a small fragment of monitor displays the exact surrounding. Hijaz was amaze of the gundam technology.

"You're amaze of this ball technology, are you not," said Alicia to Hijaz through the communication head set.

Hijaz turn on his head set and said, "You can say a bit amaze. It isn't the same as the one that the E.F RX-78-1 that I train with a yesterday."

"You still don't remember anything about me do you?" ask Alicia with a low tone voice and putting on a sad face.

"Sorry. Could you say it louder? I didn't get the question. You still don't what?" Hijaz ask Alicia to repeat the question again.

Suddenly, Kycilia face popup on the center screen. She asks Hijaz whether he is ready to go out. After checking a few things, Hijaz said that he is ready to move the MS out side. Bright lights enter the hanger as the hanger door open slowly. As Hijaz regain his sight, he saw three RGM-79 standing of few meters away from him. He magnifies one of the RGM-79 right shoulders on the screen to show the logo on which units does the RGM belong. The logo was the rippers. As Hijaz recall, he hasn't heard any unit of that logo. He moves the gundam forwards to get out of the carrier. 

"Hold it right there!" said one of the RGM-79 which have a number '01' on it's left shoulder.

Hijaz switch to the loud speaker and said through the head set, "This is Lt. Hijazudin from the Malaysian Special Military Force. I'm holding an Axis pilot in and I'll send her to the nearest E.F headquarters for her to be judge of her act."

King flies above the scene and opens a secure channel to Hijaz, "Hijaz, what's going on down there?"

The second RGM-79 said, "You have no right to say anything, Zeon scum."

After the second RGM-79 finishes his speech, the third RGM-79 fires at King, which is flying right above GP04G. It's a direct hit. King try to make an emergency landing at the lake. But the trotter was jam. He has no choice but to eject the plane. At the same time, Hijaz pull's out two beam saber and charge forwards. The Stϋrm boosters give an extra boost to the MS. Since the first and second RGM-79 stand right closet to each other, Hijaz stab both of the RGM directly at the cockpit. This is to make sure the RGM doesn't explode because the explosion burst can cause the carrier hanger to explode. 

As the third RGM-79 is trying to get a lock on GP04G, an electric flaw shock Hijaz brain. It is as if the shock is telling Hijaz to watch his back. The GP04 stores the beam saber on the left hand and pulls out its shield and faces the third RGM-79. It protects the main part and that is the cockpit. The third RGM-79 fires its 35mm machine gun until it run out of bullets. The pilots aim for the cockpit of the GP04G.

As the sound of an empty gun was heard, Hijaz quickly make his move before his opponent manages to reload. Hijaz boost forward and ready point the edge of the beam saber straight to the RGM-79 cockpit while screaming with anger. A few later, it was all over. The RGM was thrown far away as the result of the collision with GP04G. The RGM was thrown in the middle of the lake and sank deep to the bottom of the lake like a rock.

Hijaz look around and saw his friend, King at one of the edge of the cliffs. He was waving at Hijaz to get his attention. The GP04G get close until the cockpit is near the edge. Then the cockpit door opens as the gundam stop. Hijaz jump out of the gundam and land safely at the ground. King approaches his friend. He tabs Hijaz on the shoulder.

"Look at this MS. It even comes with a lady in it. You're always lucky you know," said King while waving at Alicia.

Hijaz look at his friend and said, "King, I have to go with her. The Federations will come after me now and it isn't safe for you."

King was shock to hear that. "What are you talking about? Those three RGM-79 couldn't be one of the federation units. We never seen those logo before in any log. And by the way, they the one who fire the first shot."

"I have heard a rumor from someone in the Intel two years before. Saying something about the Federations black ops unit. And at that time, I didn't believe him. Now, I've seen it with my two eyes. They never take any prisoner nor leave any witnesses alive," Hijaz then turn around and walk towards the gundam.  
  
King hold Hijaz right shoulder and force Hijaz turn facing him. "So, are you going to just run away and hide?"

Hijaz turn around and said to king while walking towards the gundam, "I have to go King. What's the point of being under the E.F anyway. All my life, I've dream of being a gundam pilot since kindergarten. I train myself. I read the entire tech and everything to know about MS. And now, the colonel assigns me to the falcon unit. King, please take out your glock and pull off the safety pin to fire."

King follows as he is instructed. He takes out a clip and insert it and pull the rack. Now, the gun is ready to be used.

Hijaz stop a few steps towards the cockpit and turn to face King. He put a serious face and said, "Now it's time. You still remember the 25'Th question of the test do you. What will you do if one of your friends or officer change side? Choose soldier!"

King was stun after hearing what Hijaz have said to him. He didn't have it in him to shoot his higher officer, which is close to friend. Hijaz know that King answer to shoot the person. So he mock him not to back-out on his answer. Hijaz tear of the E.F pin that was on his left chest and throw it at King. 

"What are you waiting for. You stupid, pathetic Earth Federation Corporal."

King finally gathers all his courage to pull the trigger. The peace full place was shattered by the sound of a gun that was fired by King.


End file.
